


New Shirt Needed

by lady_of_the_night



Series: 365 Kurtbastian Drabbles [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Kurt ruining clothes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_night/pseuds/lady_of_the_night
Summary: Sebastian can't find his shirt





	New Shirt Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly My mind is a scary place when a prompt is tossed at me

Sebastian didn’t usually spend the night at Kurt’s place. It was too far from his job and he had to leave earlier that usual to get to work on time if he spent the night with his boyfriend, but because they had come in so late last night after going to see Wicked, he had just decided to stay the night instead of making the journey back to Naperville from Evanston 

He got up to get dressed since he hadn’t brought any extra clothes with him “Hey Kurt, I need to borrow a shirt” he told his boyfriend after looking around for his shirt from last night and not being able to find it

“What happened to your shirt from yesterday?” Kurt asked with a mischievous look on his face 

Sebastian looked at his boyfriend blankly once he remembered what happened to his shirt “You tore it. Last night. Trying to get me out of my clothes”

Kurt’s grin grew at the memory “I regret nothing!!” he replied as he moved to get Sebastian a shirt from his closet. He handed it over with a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek before leaving the room with a hum of delight.


End file.
